


The Boxer

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Mulcahy had the gloves, and Hawkeye had just enough itching under his skin to dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boxer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taselby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taselby/gifts).



Father Mulcahy had the gloves, and Hawkeye had just enough itching under his skin to dare. Radar brought gumption and a need to prove himself. He's not sure what it means that they're engaging in church sponsored violence, but Father Mulcahy seems to think it'll be good for morale. Yeah, morale.

At first, it's a lazy exchange of blows. Each testing the other, getting a feel for his jab and hook and cross. Radar is so very direct, holds his right up, drops his left, looks straight on. He has no feel for bodywork - this much Hawkeye can attest to in more ways than are permissible. The crowd's yawning, and nobody is exchanging bets.

Then Radar hits low, above the belt but barely. Hawkeye sucks in a breath the wrong way and doubled over. He looks up in Radar's face as he rises, the world moving at half speed.

A groans, hisses of surprise rise around the ring.

Then he sees Radar's shock.

Hawkeye smiles. He feels strangely safe - alive to burn and ache - knowing Radar can do this. The kid might just survive after all. Maybe bodywork is overrated. It certainly hasn't helped Hawkeye out that much.

"Ah, geez, H-hawk, I'm sorry," Radar stutters.

Hawkeye raises to full height and gives it to Radar in the face. He didn't know he could, but it's a nice feeling. He can love and hate and hit and fight and just because that face is dear doesn't mean he can throw a punch. Maybe Hawkeye will survive this place, too.

The blow sends them both forward and Hawkeye trips. Radar forgets the fight and tries to catch him, and hangs on all the way to the mat. And boy is Hawkeye so glad he doesn't flinch for the half moment when, for once, he's on top and it's Hawkeye staring up.


End file.
